An LA Thunderstorm Scare
by Virgil's grl
Summary: 5yearold Charlie is scared during a thunderstorm and seeks out his older brother for comfort. This is NOT incest.


**Title:** An LA Thunderstorm Scare

**Summary:** 5-year-old Charlie is scared during a thunderstorm and seeks out his older brother for comfort. This is **NOT** incest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs it does not belong to me.

**A/N:** I thought this up when my cousin who is seven sought out myself during a thunderstorm. Enjoy and **NO FLAMES!** If you see any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them up! VGxx

Horizontal rain pelted the windows relentlessly. Alan and Margaret Eppes were sitting up in bed reading and watching TV. Their two sons, 10-year-old Don and 5-year-old Charlie, were in bed asleep, or at least that's what their parentsthought...

Don was wide-awake listening to the thunder and watching the lightning outof his bedroom window, while he snuggled closer to his duvet. Thunderstorms had enthralled the young boy from early in his life and he always fell asleep during them, he loved watching and listening. Don only turned toward his door when it banged open and a small body fell to its knees beside his bed, the hands of the body were pressed firmly against the ears. Don could hear soft whimpering and didn't have to guess who it was.

"Charlie?" A small head full of curls looked up at Don. "Are you scared Buddy?" The head nodded. Sighing softly Don moved so that Charlie could curl in next to him and lifted the duvet up so Charlie could get in. That was all the invitation the small child needed. Charlie climbed in beside Don and curled against him, Don could feel Charlie shaking.

"Calm down Charlie it's ok, the thunder is outside it can't get us in here." Don soothed. Charlie calmed down a bit but was still shaking a little bit.

"Donnie, why does it crash? Is it angry with us?" Charlie asked quietly one of his arms clutching a teddy bear that had belonged to Don years before he grew out of it. If this situation didn't scare Charlie so much Don would've laughed, but his shook his head slowly. Charlie looked up at him for an explanation. Don was especially gifted in some subjects and had learnt how thunderstorms were formed.

"No Charlie it's not angry. It's happy because it's free. When warm air and cold air meet they set the thunder and lightning free the thunder and lightning jump around in the sky celebrating because they're free." Don told his younger brother who seemed to want to know more.

"Nothing scares you Donnie, you're bigger then me. Almost growed up." Charlie said, Don laughed this time.

"I'm scared of a lot of things Charlie. Just because I'm 10 that doesn't mean I'm not scared of things. You'll learn what I'm scared of very soon." Don told him.

------------------

In the morning Margaret went to check on Charlie to find him not in his room. In an instant panic for her youngest's safety she went to her eldest's room to see if Don knew where his brother was, she opened the door and Don turned in his desk chair but put a finger to his lips to silence his mother, seeing the confused look she gave him he pointed to his bed. There curled up fast asleep was Charlie. His thumb tucked tightly in his mouth and his arm around his teddy bear. Margaret smiled and nodded then stepped back out of the room as she closed the door; Alan joined her in the hall. He asked her why she was being quiet when Don would be awake.

"I am of the suspicion Alan, darling, that Charlie has had a brief thunderstorm scare." Margaret told him, Alan nodded and followed his wife to the kitchen to make breakfast.

------------------

–7 years later–

A 12-year-old Charlie Eppes sat bolt upright in bed as another roar of thunder passed over his house, he may have grown up a bit but he was still scared of thunderstorms, he didn't like them at all. Don was now, 17, but he still waited to hear the hurried footfalls in the hall outside and the door to open, and tonight was no different. When Charlie opened the door to Don's room he saw his brother hold up the duvet to invite Charlie in. the young boy climbed into Don's now king-size single bed, as he had grown too tall for a normal single bed. Charlie let his body fit against Don's and he fell asleep almost instantly.

When Morning came, Margaret didn't bother checking Charlie's room she checked Don's first, and saw once again her eldest at his desk doing his homework and her youngest fast asleep in Don's bed. Smiling at Don she closed the door and left Charlie to sleep.

**I have to stop there, I tried to make it as cute as possible it's better when it a Thunderbirds story cause there's more kids. But I think this worked out rather well...tell me what u think! R&R!**


End file.
